


Divine Wind

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sylvia Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: When Tessa caught up with her team, she found only Sylvia clinging to life, and gave up her power so that her friend might live.Now Sylvia must reckon the lifestyle of a magical girl she depends on with the very real dangers and losses it entails. She isn't ready to retire just yet.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_SLAM_

Pain coursed through every nerve in Sylvia's body. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her body was barely holding together. She could _feel_ the broken bones. Too many of them.  
If she'd come down any harder she probably wouldn't have survived the landing. Maybe that would have been better. She was going to die here anyway, but now it hurt. But in her panic she'd buffered her fall with a gust of air. She hoped she had caught the others too, but it had all happened so fast.

As best she could, she tried to see her teammates. Sally was very close by, but she was... frighteningly still. And she had transformed out. That must mean...

She looked to her left. Gwen was up against the wall. There was far too much blood, there was no way she could have...

On the other side of the street, she could see the form of Undine. The poor girl, she must have landed right on her head...

At least for them it had been quick. She struggled to hold back tears, then realised there was no point. They had died for her and her stupid vanity. The least she could do was die with them, so that, whatever came next, she could tell them how sorry she was.  
She owed her family an apology too. She thought of her mother, and her brother and sister. They needed her, and she failed them.

She had failed everyone.

She looked at the monster. It hadn't noticed she was still alive, and was starting to wander off. Something to her right caught her eye.

 _“Poor little girl,”_ it said. It looked someone's shadow, emerging from the pavement. _“You wouldn't be so confused if you hadn't forgotten.”_  
Sylvia tried to say something, but breathing hurt.  
_“Now you'll have to die not knowing just how much I hate you.”_

The shadow sank back into the ground.  
What was that?  
_Who_ was that?  
Did she do this?

Then, a bright pink flare coursed through the sky. _Tessa!_ She must have come out after them after all. Sylvia saw her run out to the street, then slow to a dazed creep.  
“Tessa,” Sylvia croaked.  
“Sylvia!” Tessa called, and ran over quickly.  
“Tessa, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault...”  
“Sylvia, no!” Tessa said. “We, we gotta get a healer here, or... something!”  
“It's too late,” Sylvia said softly. “They're already gone... and...” she winced through the pain. “I won't last much longer. It's... more than I deserve...”  
Both of them sobbed.  
“Tessa, you were the best of us,” Sylvia said. “Please.... don't give up. If I deserve to ask anything... the city needs you, everyone... needs you.” She breathed her last breath. Every ounce of strength was gone.  
“No!” Tessa cried. “I won't accept it!” She held her, and the air around them started to hum. “Any one of you deserves to live more than me!”  
“W... wh....” Sylvia whispered.  
Tessa laughed nervously. “They say healing is the hardest form of magic. But if my power's so damn great...”  
There was a noticeable light now, a halo around the both of them.  
“... then I should be able to manage this, right?”

Then she could feel it. Not the pain, but the energy, raw magic pumping through her body. It felt warm, and soft, and she could feel it start to knit her bones and patch her skin. The pain was fading – she could feel her hands and feet again. She could breathe now, lightly at first but getting better. She could move her arm, and she touched her friend's face. She looked into her eyes and saw the shine fade from them. The colour was draining out of her hair. She was losing her power.

“No...” Sylvia said. “No, you can't! Tessa, it's not worth it!”  
But Tessa didn't listen. She was determined to save her friend. Her costume faded away, the last trace of pink was gone, and she collapsed into Sylvia's arms.

* * * * *

Sylvia had never felt more alone than at the funeral. Her mother, and her brother and sister, were sat right beside her, but felt like fifty miles away. Tessa wasn't there – she had only just woken after being unconscious for two days, so the hospital was keeping her under observation. The only other important people in the world were buried at her feet.

She couldn't hear a sound, or see anyone around her. Her eyes were locked on the gravestones. Gwen Morita, Sally Fintan, Undine Wells. Her friends would never leave this spot.

_And it's all my fault._

She could barely see through the tears, but the blobs of colour on the graves were burned into her eyes. At least no one expected her to give a speech. She wanted to scream to the heavens how sorry she was, that she would give anything – even her life – to take back the decisions and actions she had taken to end up here. If she had never wanted to lead – never tried to be the star, never aimed to outshine her team – then none of them would be in this graveyard today. It would have been just a normal school day, teasing each other over lunch, making plans for the next night out. She could never deserve their forgiveness, but she could at least cry her sorrow to the world.

But an awful part of her deep down told her... she can't. The world can't know. She can't afford to be vilified. Her family needs her. The fame, the money, the sacrifice... it was all for them. Keeping that fame had cost her friends' lives. She couldn't insult their memory by throwing away what their sacrifice had bought.

* * * * *

She went to visit Tessa as soon as they would let her. She brought with her a box of chocolates. As a gesture it could never possibly be enough, she knew that from the moment she bought them. But this was the only one of her friends she could actually apologise to, and she had to do everything she could.

“Tessa, are you there?” She called as she knocked on the door to her ward.  
“Yeah, come in,” Tessa replied.  
It was the first time they had seen each other since that night. Now with her brown hair and eyes, smiling at her, Tessa looked so... small. Alchemical Aether, their leader and one of the most powerful up-and-coming magical girls, was gone. This was Tessa, her best friend since she was five. Nothing less. Somehow, in all the rush of being a magical girl, she had lost sight of that. It just stung all the harder how stupid their fight had been.

With tears in her eyes, Sylvia ran over and hugged Tessa tightly. “I'm so sorry!” she choked.  
Tessa hugged gingerly back. “Hey, it wasn't your fault....”  
“It is, though!” Sylvia said, breaking off the hug. “None of this would have happened if I just let you lead.”  
Tessa squeezed her hand. “None of this would have happened if I'd given you a chance.”  
“You can't blame yourself!” Sylvia burst out. “You weren't even there!”  
“That's exactly why it is my fault!”  
The two of them glared at each other with tears in their eyes. Then they started to laugh. It was a hollow laugh, almost forced, but it was enough to break the tension.  
“Why are we fighting over this?” Tessa laughed.  
“I don't know, I... I brought you some chocolates.”  
Tessa took them gratefully and set them aside. “You didn't have to. I'm fine, really. They're the ones saying I can't leave. I'm sick of sitting around.”  
“They just want you to be okay,” Sylvia said, taking a seat next to the bed. “You gave up a lot to save me.”  
“It was worth it,” Tessa asserted. “I just wish I could have been there for all of you.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“So how was the funeral?”  
“It was... fine, I suppose. People said nice things. There were the usual platitudes. I admit, I couldn't focus for most of it. Everyone's parents were there. I wanted to say something to them, but... what could I say?”  
“I know how you feel,” Tessa sighed. “I don't think I could face them either. I'm glad your family still has you, though. I'd have worried how they'd get by without you.”  
“Well, the CDD has a bereavement fund for those who die in duty,” Sylvia said. “Don't look at me like that. You know I had to plan for it. I think the other parents are talking to the bureaucrats about it now.”  
“Well, what about yours? I guess your mom is gonna have to go back to work?”  
“Hm?” Sylvia looked up at her. “Oh, no, I'm going to keep on fighting.”  
“ _What?_ ” Tessa cried. “You can't!”  
“Yes I can. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've always had a plan for if I had to fly solo too.”  
“That's not what I mean...” Tessa climbed over to the side of the bed, looking Sylvia directly in the eyes. “I can't afford to lose you too.”  
Sylvia held Tessa's hands. “I'll be fine. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Better than I did when I let you leave us, certainly.”  
Tessa just squeezed her hands. She clearly didn't believe her. Sylvia didn't even believe herself.  
“You don't have to do it, you know,” Tessa said. “Whatever it is, it... doesn't have to be you.”  
Sylvia gave a weak smile. “But it has to be someone.”

Sylvia got up. “I should go. I have work to do. Will I see you at school once they let you out?”  
“I was gonna transfer to normal school, actually,” Tessa said. “I don't think it would feel right to stay. I'd kind of hoped you could come with me, but...”  
“Yeah.” Sylvia said. “I'll miss having you around. But I understand.”  
“Oh, and Sylvie?”  
“Yes?”  
“Those glasses look great on you.”  
Sylvia smiled. For real this time. “Thanks. I thought it was time for a change.”

* * * * *

She hadn't got far out of the hospital before her thoughts clouded again. Of course Tessa would blame herself, she thought. She had always tried to take responsibility for us all. But then, so did I...

“Miss Skylark!” someone called out to her. She looked up for a moment. It was a reporter – from Channel IV, by the looks of it. She tried to remember her name; once she could name every major interviewer in the city, but not now.  
“Oh, I'm sorry,” Sylvia said.  
“No problem at all!” the reporter said. “This is actually perfect timing! We were just hoping to ask you a few questions.”  
_How dare you_ , Sylvia thought. _Today, of all days_.  
She was about to retort, when something stopped her. This was a turning point for her career. These next few days would be very sensitive, and if she didn't play her cards right the conception of Alchemical Air would die with the rest of her team.  
She had been thinking about it for the last few days. Going solo felt like a betrayal of her friends – especially making a name for herself as one. Riding the public eye like that didn't feel as straightforward as it used to be. But now she had to make up her mind about it _very quickly_.  
“Alright,” she said. “I can spare a minute.”  
“Wonderful!” the reporter said, before quickly correcting to a more sombre look. “Not that there's anything wonderful about this situation, of course. We've all been really worried about you and miss Quinn, what with the events of last Tuesday. How have you both been holding up?”  
Sylvia put on her best wistful face. “Of course we all knew the risks when we started patrolling at night. But it is a very different feeling after the fact. It only goes to show how important our work is.” She wanted to vomit.  
“This is the end of an era,” the reporter continued. “What will happen to the name of Team Alchemical?”  
Off the camera, Sylvia's hands curled into tight fists. “I could never dishonour my friends' memory. I will not abandon the name of Alchemical Air, even if I will be fighting alone from now on.”  
The reporter looked surprised. “You're going to keep fighting? By yourself?”  
Sylvia nodded solemnly. “Yes. If by going out there I can help even a little to stop this happening to anyone else, then I must fight. I owe it to everyone that protects us all at night.” She breathed out. “Now, if you will excuse me, as you can imagine I am very busy at the moment.”  
The reporter stumbled her words. “Oh, yes... of course! Thank you very much for your time, Alchemical Air.” She then turned to face the camera and started reciting some summary – Sylvia didn't stick around to find out. Keeping up the poker face was too painful.

* * * * *

Getting ready to patrol was so quiet now. The team banter used to annoy her so much, but she'd have given anything to have it back. It was starting to rain; Undine would surely have been upbeat tonight. Then Sally would have complained. Perhaps she'd have made some dry comment about Sally sitting out tonight if she was so concerned, and then they would squabble. She missed the squabbling.  
She smacked her cheeks and shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about the past. She was here to protect people. Her own arrogance might have led her friends on the path to their deaths, but someone else was there waiting for them. She would have to find out who, and why – and most importantly, make sure she couldn't hurt anyone else.

At first she considered going to the street where it had all gone down, but she wasn't sure she was ready to see it again. The only thing to find there was ghosts. What was it this shadow girl wanted? She had really seemed to hate her. But was it herself, or her team that the girl hated so much? Or was it just them being magical girls in general? Hmm. If she was specifically a target, then the shadow girl would probably find her soon enough. But if she wasn't, then she had to find who she was targeting next and protect them. 

Perhaps she should just follow a big monster around and see what it does.

Once she transformed, she noticed her costume had changed – now she had a big bow on her back, just like Tessa once did. She would have to look it over in a mirror later – with the barrier up nothing was reflective.  
She flew up high to take a look around. There were a few possible candidates for really dangerous ones. Out toward that one street she saw some sort of large centipede that could easily pose a threat to anyone that might come by to pay respects – although if she wasn't mistaken, that was Heartful Punch not far away. She didn't need to worry about _her_.

Out the other way, a tall monster with a long, spindly neck towered over the buildings around it. And there, a rooftop away, was a girl she didn't recognise out by herself. That settles it, then. She moved in.

Rue planned her attack. It was a tall thing, sure, but it didn't look well-armoured. If she could knock it over it'd be an easy mark. And if she could take out two of those leg-looking things it wouldn't be able to stay up any more! ... _probably_. A weird-looking thing like this might have strange powers.  
Eh, no sense worrying too much. Can't plan for what you don't know. Just keep an eye out. She pulled her bandanna up over her mouth, pulled out a potion, and jumped down into the fray.

She caught the monster by surprise with a blast to the leg. It didn't sever like she'd hoped – guess it was a bit tougher than it looked – but the leg looked pretty limp. She could work with that. She pulled out another potion as the creature raised another leg to take a swipe at her. Just a little closer, and she could -

Rue felt the rush of air from down here. Up above, something had knocked the monster badly in the top... head... bit. Another pulse of air struck it, and another. There she saw another magical girl throwing the airblasts at the creature. Was that who she thought it was?

Pummelled by the beats of wind, and with one leg injured, the creature toppled to the ground. Rue saw the other girl ready an attack from above. Hell no, this was _her_ kill! She ran in, one more potion in hand, and threw it directly at the creature's body.

Ah, oops. That was a little too close.

Sylvia descended calmly to the street below. “Are you alright?” she asked the other girl. “You look hurt.”  
The girl gestured to her to hold on a moment. She pulled out one of her magic potions and drank it, clearing away most of the scorches and grazes. “I coulda handled that,” she said.  
“I wanted to be sure,” Sylvia said. “My name is-”  
“I know who you are,” the girl interrupted.  
“Ah, of course. I suppose everyone has seen the news by now...” she trailed off, wistfully.  
The other girl stared at her like a deer in headlights. “Oh, shit. Uh... I didn't mean like that. I mean you're on all those registration posters.”  
“Oh! Right, yes, I remember those.”  
“I was worried you were going to try and get me to sign up or something.”  
“No, I don't – wait, you're not registered?”  
The girl rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I've got my own reasons, alright?”  
Sylvia shrugged. “Fair enough.”  
The girl gave her a sidelong glance. “Wait, you don't mind? Even with the whole ad campaign for it?”  
“It's not like being registered helped us,” she said bitterly. “Besides, I only did those posters for the appearance fee. I suppose registering at least allowed me to support my family.”  
The girl looked away. “Family, huh? Guess yours don't mind you coming out then?”  
“I can provide for them. Then my mother can devote her time to look after my little brother and sister. It's the best for everyone.”  
“They don't worry about you?”  
Sylvia stopped for a moment. “They never used to, before... but I suppose I haven't spoken to my mother about it since then.”  
The girl smiled at her. “Guess I can't say I'm any better.” She extended a hand. “I'm Rue, by the way. I never said.”  
Sylvia shook it. “It's nice to meet you, Rue. Are you sure you'll be alright out from here? You look a little tired.”  
Rue pouted. “I'm fine! ...but I guess healing all that did take a bit out of me. I'll manage, though. Too early to pack it in.”  
“Then how about I accompany you tonight? Many hands make light work.”  
Rue eyed her suspiciously. “You're not gonna sell me out to the government or anything, are you?”  
Sylvia chuckled. “I swear I will not tell a soul about you.”  
Rue eyed her a little longer, then shrugged. “Alright. Just for tonight. If it'll make you happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia woke the next morning feeling a little bit more positive. Last night had gone well. Hopefully this could be the start of a new career direction. The magical girl's magical girl, jumping in to support teams in trouble. Had that been done before? She would have to speak to Arthur about it.  
She woke before her alarm rang, as usual, and was served a cooked breakfast by her mother, as usual. Buoyed by a good mood, she could almost forget that she was not living her usual life any more. As she waved her family goodbye, she set off for school with her head held high.

“...but if you're not doing _that_ , then why do you think you deserve to be _here?_ ”  
In the hallway to her first class, Sylvia encountered a girl harassing another. She wasn't normally inclined to get involved in other people's business, but if her new direction was going to be doing just that...  
“You don't need a rule when it's just common sense!” the larger girl was saying. “Ah! Take Sylvia here. She lost her whole team, and I hear she's _still_ going out and making the rounds!”  
Sylvia gritted her teeth. Well, now it was personal.  
“Doesn't that just make you feel horrible by comparison?” The larger girl said.  
“...kind of...” the smaller girl mumbled.  
“No,” Sylvia called, in a booming theatrical voice. “You do _not_ get to judge me like that!”  
“Uh,” the large girl stammered, taken aback. “I wasn't judging you, I respect what you're doing-”  
“It may be favourable,” Sylvia said, “but it is still a judgement. It is not your place to decide whether I should be fighting or not.” She leaned in close. “Nor _anyone_.”  
The girl looked as though she had just slapped her. “Ugh! Fine. Whatever!” She stormed off, clearly unwilling to keep arguing.  
Sylvia turned to the smaller girl, who looked up a her sheepishly.  
“I'm sorry... for getting you involved in that...” she said.  
“It was nothing,” Sylvia said. “I can't stand a bully. And I mean what I said. No one can judge you for whether you go out and fight.”  
“She's right, though... about me. It's... selfish... not to fight after being given the dream, right? But when I think about going out and fighting, I just... I don't think I can...” she was starting to tear up.  
“Listen,” Sylvia said, and put a hand on her shoulder. “The dream isn't a bargain. There are no strings attached. You don't owe it to anyone to go out and fight. That's your decision, and if you are safer staying home then you have every right to do that.”  
“But... what if I'm just letting people down?”  
“Undine, you need to spare a thought for yourself every once in a while!”  
“Um... my name is Zoe...”  
Sylvia realised what she said.   
“Oh... right. Yes. Well. Look... I should get to class.”  
“Um... we're in the same class...” Zoe said.  
“Oh. Of course.”  
She cringed, and tried not to make eye contact as they headed to class.

And it had been such a good morning, too.

* * * * *

Tessa was waiting for her after school.  
“Hey,” she said, to get Sylvia's attention.  
“Oh, Tessa!” Sylvia greeted warmly. “Have they finally let you out of the hospital?”  
“Almost,” Tessa grimaced. “They're supposed to tomorrow, I'm just here to clean out my locker.”  
“Ah,” Sylvia said. “I understand why you're doing it, but still... I'll miss you.”  
“I'll miss you too,” Tessa replied. “You're sure you really want to do this? Keep on fighting?”  
“I've made up my mind. You're not going to talk me out of it. I promise you, I'm not throwing myself into danger for nothing.”  
“So why are you doing it?”  
“It's... hard to explain,” Sylvia sighed. “I'm not even sure what it was. But what happened that night... I need to stop it from happening to anyone else.”  
Tessa gave her a sympathetic look. She clearly didn't understand. Not surprising – Sylvia had barely explained it. How could she, without sounding like she was going mad from grief? And if they had really been targeted – could spreading knowledge about the shadow girl be dangerous? There were too many unknowns. Too much she couldn't explain. Not yet.  
“Sylvie... I'm not gonna try to talk you out of it. But if I can ask anything... please promise me you'll look for a new team to join? I don't think I can sleep knowing you're out there all alone.”  
Sylvia looked at the floor. “I'm sorry, Tessa. I can't promise that. After what I did to our team... I can't risk doing it again to someone else.”  
“Sylvia, it wasn't your fault!”  
“Please don't argue about this again...” She had to change the subject. “What about you? Are you going to be okay going back to civilian life?”  
Tessa shrugged. “Don't have much of a choice, do I?”  
“Please try to make the best of it? Don't work yourself worrying about me, or all... this. You can start fresh. I'd like to see you happy in your new life.”  
Tessa gave her a pained look. “Sorry, Sylvia. I can't promise that.”

* * * * *

“Come on in,” Arthur called.  
“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Sylvia said as she entered the room.  
“Sylvia! Oh, not at all, it's so good to see you!” Arthur immediately got up and started pottering around. “Sit down, sit down! I've got coffee and snacks. You liked your coffee with milk, right?”

It had always been Arthur's habit to fuss over the girls when they came to see him. He was like an old grandparent, just thrilled to have their granddaughter there and making sure she was comfortable and plied with sweets, despite the fact he could barely be more than thirty.  
Today was no exception. But perhaps this time he was trying to avoid broaching a difficult subject.

“Things must be... I can't imagine...” Arthur tried, then sighed. “I know I'm partly responsible, as you girls' manager. I had no idea things had gotten that bad between everyone.”  
“It isn't your fault,” Sylvia said. “It all happened so quickly. But it had been in the background so long... I think we all got too used to it.”  
“Still, these things are bound to happen when you're young. You can't be expected to-”  
“I was part of it, Mr. Clark. I made my choices. If anyone is to blame, it's me.”  
“Now that I won't accept,” Arthur said, crossing his arms. “Falling out with your friends happens at your age. We should all have been ready to help you through it. We – all us adults – failed you, and we should be there for you now. Are you seeing a therapist?”  
Sylvia was taken back by his assertiveness. It was a serious side to her manager that she rarely saw. “Oh... no,” she said. “I wouldn't have the time.”  
“I'll talk with your mother and make sure you do have the time. Looking after yourself is important. I have the business cards of a few therapists around here somewhere – they've all had other girls vouch for them.”  
Sylvia looked at her hands. “Thank you. I'll... take your advice under consideration.”  
“I can't make you go, of course. But please think about it. No one should have to deal with all... this... without help.” He handed her the cards, and Sylvia slipped them into her bag. “So,” he said, “I saw your interview with Channel 4 last night. Do you have a direction in mind for going out there now?”  
“I've got the skills to survive by myself,” Sylvia said, glad to be on more familiar ground. “It's not ideal, but I don't think I'm ready for another team right now. I'm hoping to become a sort of cavalry to other teams – someone who jumps in when others are in trouble.”  
Arthur sipped his coffee. “Are you sure that's wise? I understand where you're coming from, but plenty of other people are going to think you're just jumping in for easy kills. Even if you're trying to help, they might not appreciate it.”  
“I can take care not to kill-steal. But at least this way I'm still working with other teams, without having to join one.”  
“I suppose that is safer than going alone.” Arthur stroked his chin. “If you're set on this it would be best to go out doing this for a few nights before making any official announcement of it. It'll look more sincere that way.”  
“That sounds like a good plan. I've already supported someone last night, although I doubt she's going to be talking about it much.”  
“Who was it?”  
“I promised not to tell,” Sylvia smiled.  
“Ah, one of those types. Well, keep at it for a week or so and then we can start thinking about press conferences. No one's going to be upset that you're unavailable right now.”  
Sylvia nodded.  
“Now,” Arthur said, “I've got the sales reports from the last month of merchandise. Obviously things are going to be changing in that sphere...”

* * * * *

Buildings didn't get very tall around this part of the city, so it was difficult for Sylvia to get a good vantage point to watch the streets. She could get high into the air to take a quick look around, but she couldn't stay up there – if nothing was happening at that moment, there wasn't a lot she could pick up on. And the night was quiet, so far. She hadn't seen any particularly dangerous-looking monsters in her initial scout. For now, she settled for prowling the rooftops.

She destroyed a couple of small monsters when no one else was around to stop them, but simply hunting monsters wasn't really her goal. She had to watch out for other girls, and teams, that were in over their heads.  
And maybe she would find _her_ there.

She could hear sounds of fighting not too far away. A team? She swept up to the rooftops and went in for a closer look.  
It was Team Forte. They were better-known for their music than their combat, but they still went out and fought – this time, it looked like they had a cameraman with them too. 

She sat and watched. They weren't having any trouble, and she remembered what Arthur said – she didn't want to upset them by jumping in when she wasn't needed, especially since they were shooting footage.  
It was strange, watching from this vantage point. Sure, she had seen no end of magical girl clips on TV growing up, and she had herself been fighting for years, but seeing it both in person and from the outside was a new experience. She found herself earnestly hoping they would all pull through and be safe. Without that TV distance saying that _of course_ everything will be fine in the end, and without the distraction of the heat of battle... it struck her just how dangerous all this was. These weren't high-grade monsters they were fighting, and they'd be more upset than grateful if she tried to help, and yet it wouldn't take things to go too far wrong for someone to get hurt.  
It all felt a little disquieting.

Once the battle had wrapped up – everyone was fine, thankfully – it was apparent she hadn't gone unnoticed. One of the girls, who she recognised as Forte Bass, tapped her friend on the shoulder and pointed her out.  
“Hey!” Forte Lead called out. “Everything alright?”  
Sylvia lowered herself gently to the ground. “I'm fine, thanks. It seems you have things well in hand here.”  
“Well yeah!” Forte Drums said. “Nothing but chump monsters tonight!”  
“Were you watching the whole time?” Lead asked.  
“For a while, at least,” Sylvia said. “I've never really watched another team fight. And I wanted to be ready in case you needed any help.”  
Forte Bass gave her a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything.  
“We can take care of ourselves just fine,” Keys said, standoffishly.  
“Yeah, no offence,” Lead said, “but we're not exactly new at this.”  
“Oh, no,” Sylvia began, “I didn't mean it like-”  
“Yeah, just because your team didn't make it didn't mean-” Drums was cut off by Bass pulling her away.  
“I-I'm very sorry,” Sylvia stammered. “I'll just... go...”  
She quickly turned to leave and tried to shuffle away quietly. That really hadn't gone as planned. Though in truth she wasn't sure what she had been expecting.

Just as she was about to launch herself back to the rooftops, something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Forte Bass, separated from the rest of her team.  
Bass started making gestures at her. Was that sign language? It occurred to Sylvia that she hadn't said anything all through that conversation.  
“I'm very sorry,” Sylvia said, “But I don't understand what you're saying.”  
Bass gave up on the sign language, and instead just clapped a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a supportive nod.  
Sylvia smiled back. “Thank you.”

Back up high, she looked around. It could be tricky to spot other teams across the city; even nearby teams could be kilometres apart.   
Over in the direction of the river she could see flashes of red fire and blue ice. That might be Team Melty, they were supposed to be in this area. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get if she paid them a visit – from what she had seen of them it was very difficult to get them talking about anything but each other, but that might have just been an interview persona on their part. Out the other way, those bursts of green smoke looked like Rue was fighting something. They had got on fairly well the previous night, but she didn't want to hound the girl.

**_Looking for someone?_ **

A jolt went up Sylvia's spine. She had heard that voice before. And this time she could be sure she didn't imagine it. She spun on her heel and saw that purple shadow.  
 ** _Did you think you'd get to figure out who I was going for next?_** it said, with a laugh.  
“What are you?” Sylvia demanded, but the shadow girl ignored her.  
 _ **But why would I need anyone else when you are already here?**_

Sylvia tried to sweep the girl toward her with a gust of air, but it seemed to be stuck to the barrier somehow. She did push it over, and it sank into the barrier, out of sight.  
A noise behind her caught her attention. Two dog-like monsters had climbed onto the roof with her.   
Climbed? Could they do that? Was this that girl's doing, once again?  
She didn't have time to ponder it. The first monster lunged at her, and she knocked it back with a gust of air. She needed more distance for a strong attack. She darted herself back and boosted into the air, throwing down waves of force. She struck one of the monsters cleanly, knocking it over but not out – the other dodged her blows and charged in, making a surprisingly high running leap.  
This would be a test of control, as the dog-monster soared directly at her. She spun in a corkscrew around it, managing to grab it around the midsection. She carried it higher into the sky, then spun around and dived, hurling it into the ground as she pulled back up herself. The monster collapsed into ooze.  
She landed to catch her breath. It stung to mimic the move that had killed off her team, but she couldn't deny it was effective. Sylvia looked out for the other enemy, but it had disappeared. She was sure she hadn't killed it – could it still be dangerous?

“Damn it!” Mark cursed through gritted teeth. Where had that dog thing come from? “Like this night wasn't bad enough! What do I even keep you around for? You're useless!”  
Nico squeaked in response. Normally he could sniff a monster coming a mile away, but this one had just fallen from the sky.  
Mark turned a corner and ducked down an alley. Could it track him? He didn't have to wait long to find out, as the beast thundered in behind him. It narrowed up ahead where two buildings had been built too close together – if he could squeeze through there, it would probably be too tight for the monster to fit. It would be a gamble, but he didn't really have another option besides trying to stand and fight.  
It worked, and the monster couldn't follow him through. But as he was about to come out the other end the ground fell away and he found himself sliding down the side of the river embankment. And there was the beast again, waiting just another street down...

A freak gust of wind pulled him up into the air. He held on to Nicodemus tightly as it swept him onto a bridge, and Mark looked up to see a magical girl squaring off against the monster. Finally, a lucky break! He owed that girl one, but he needed to get out of there while he could. He made a break for it.

Sylvia stared down the monster. It should be pretty worn down by now – a few blows would finish it. She tried the force-pulse move again, and again the beast dodged to the side. This time she was ready, though, and she twisted the air pulse around to strike it from the side, pushing into the building beside it. She kept the air flow up to keep it pinned, and threw herself at it to finish it off with a flying kick.

She looked around for the little golden rodent that had led her here, but it had disappeared somewhere. She turned to face the man she saved, and saw him running away.

Mark had almost reached the end of the street when a gust of wind pushed him back, and the girl landed in front of him.  
“What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?” she demanded. “And... is that a rat?”  
Mark cleared his throat. “Look, I appreciate your help, but what I'm up to is none of your business.”  
Nico squealed. “...and neither is Nicodemus,” Mark finished.  
“It very much is my business,” the girl said sternly. “You're a citizen out alone after curfew. It's my duty, as a magical girl, to escort you to safety.”  
“Well what if I don't _want_ to be taken anywhere?” Mark argued. “Do you kids have some kind of police authority I don't know about?”  
The girl looked at him quizzically. “Why wouldn't you want to get to safety? You were almost killed.”  
“Look, I can't go anywhere with you, for... my own reasons. I'm fine out here most of the time. _Usually_ Nico can tell when something's around.”  
“Well I'm not leaving you out here to get killed. It's bad enough hearing it all from the other girls.”  
“Uh... I didn't think you kids usually got involved in each other like that.”  
“We're not kids. And no, we don't. I just... don't want to let anyone else die when I could have done something to stop it.”  
Something tripped in Mark's memory. He remembered hearing about some of the poor kids dying recently.  
“Wait, are you that girl whose team...” he started, and the girl nodded sadly. “Jesus,” he said. “Look... this place will be back to normal soon, right? If it would make ya feel any better, I guess we can stick together until then.”  
“Alright,” the girl said, “I think that would be wise.”

While she was certainly suspicious of this man that insisted on staying out after curfew, Sylvia couldn't help but see a little bit of her own reflection in him. What was she doing if not coming out after dark for her own reasons, that she refused to share with anyone? The city held a lot more mysteries than she had ever really been comfortable with. Perhaps this dishevelled man thumbing through a journal was one of them.  
“Can I ask a question?” She asked.  
“You can ask, but I might not answer,” he said.  
“Are you evading the law out here?”  
The man looked a little wounded. “I ain't a murderer or somethin', if that's what you mean,” he said. “I guess I'm guilty of trespassing. And dumpster diving, if that counts?”  
“Hmm,” Sylvia said, raising an eyebrow. A mystery, then.  
“Your turn, then,” he said. “I assumed you kids agree to this whole _child soldier_ thing 'cause you don't understand the danger. That you wouldn't do it if you thought you might actually die. But it's only been a week since... you know. Why the hell would you keep at it after something like that?”  
“I'm afraid that isn't any of your business,” she said back at him. “And you don't give us enough credit. I knew the risks, we all did. I got into this for the sake of my family. To provide for them, and... to protect them. To protect everyone. Even if I die out here one day... at least it means that each night until then, someone else didn't.”  
“...that's some real serious shit, coming from a kid,” he said.  
“I told you, we're not kids,” Sylvia said. “We're magical girls.”

When 2 a.m. struck, the barrier powered down. The danger had passed.  
“I'm still not sure whether to turn you over to the police,” Sylvia said.  
“I-it doesn't need to come to that,” the man said, panicking.  
Sylvia laughed softly. “I suppose it doesn't. But at least now I know you're not a complete idiot, whatever it is you're doing out here.  
“Uh... thanks,” the man said. “Look, I really do appreciate the assist, ki- uh...”  
“Sylvia.”  
“Sylvia. I'm Mark, for what it's worth.”  
“Don't worry, Mark. You're not the first person I'm keeping secret. Just don't let me catch you out after curfew again. For your own safety.”  
“You won't,” Mark said. “I've learned a valuable lesson and all that.”

Sylvia watched him leave before turning to make her own way home. She didn't believe for a moment he would actually try to avoid being out at night. She realised she would even be disappointed if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

“It's hard to believe, it's only been a week since I saw your faces. It feels like a past life now. I... suppose it is. We were so carefree back then. But there hasn't been a day pass where I haven't thought of you, all of you.  
“I just wanted to say... I'm so sorry. I... I mustn't blame myself, I know. And I know none of you would blame me, just like I could never blame any of you. I made so many mistakes... I didn't treat you with the love you deserved. I forgot... just how much danger we were all in, all of the time. I was so focused on what I could get that I lost sight of what I could lose.  
“I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't want to hear me going on like this.   
“Sally... I know we butted heads a lot, but even arguing with you made my day brighter. I doubt I'll ever meet anyone as passionate as you. I'll never forget you.  
“Gwen, I'm still not sure if I ever really understood you, not really. You always lived so deep inside your own head... I think I'm starting to become the same. Your kind heart always shone through it all. I hope I can live up to your example.  
“Undine, you were always so sweet, and so kind. I should have listened to you more. You were never the kind to be assertive, but your moral compass was always going to make sure you ended up where you could do the most good... oh, and Bert is doing very well. I'm doing my very best to take care of him.  
“Everyone... I think if you were here you would try to talk me out of the path I'm walking. I know it's dangerous, and we all cared so much about each other. I promise I'm doing it for good reasons. And... I'll try to make you all proud.”

Sylvia dried her eyes. It was the first time she had really tried to express how she felt about her friends since they had died. It was a lot less intimidating than she'd built it up to be in her head. Alone in this cemetery, she pushed through the shame and the guilt to finally think about the actual people that they were, and what they would have thought and felt. She had realised that her friends wouldn't have hated her for her part in what happened. And maybe that meant that she shouldn't either.

At least, that's what her therapist had suggested. Now she was starting to believe it.

The sound of footsteps on the gravel path caught her attention, and she turned to look.  
“Tessa!” she called, warmly. “It's so good to see you again.”  
Tessa looked up, as though she had just now noticed Sylvia was there. “Oh, hi,” she said, with a weak smile.  
Tessa came up to stand before the graves with her. They stood in silence for a while, contemplating. A lot of pained expressions flashed across her face. Sylvia reached out and squeezed her hand. Tessa didn't squeeze back.

They sat together on the bench.  
“So how is normal school?” Sylvia asked.  
Tessa sighed. “I feel like a museum exhibit. Even when they're trying to leave me alone everyone's watching me and talking about me.”  
“I suppose most schools aren't used to someone transferring in like that,” Sylvia said. “And you are famous.”  
“I wish I wasn't.”  
“Well, have you made any friends yet? I'm sure they'll ease off once you've built a social standing.”  
“Well, there is... remember Will? From junior student council?”  
“Hmm... the little boy with those huge glasses?”  
“Yeah, him! Well he's... not so little any more,” Tessa said with a nervous laugh. “He's been nice to me.”  
Sylvia couldn't help but smile at Tessa's blush.  
“Oh,” Tessa continued, “and would you believe there's another magical girl in my class? Her name's Rue. Apparently she isn't registered so she can stay “off the grid”, whatever that means.”  
“Wait, Rue?” Sylvia said. “With green hair?”  
“Um... yeah. You've met her?”  
“Yes, a couple of days ago! We fought monsters together. Oh, but please don't tell her I told you about that, though! I don't want her to think I'm going to report her or something.”  
“You're not, then? Are you sure you're alright with her running around unregistered like that? They still had one of your posters on the notice board.”  
“Again, I only did that photo shoot for the money, you know that... maybe I would have had a stronger opinion on it before. But now... being registered didn't keep us safe. If she's managing the way she is, I won't stop her. I'd rather look out for her on the streets.”  
“On the streets, huh?” Tessa sighed, looking up at the sky. “How's it going out there?”  
“I'm managing, so far,” Sylvia said. “I'm trying to work with other girls where I can. Step in when they're in trouble. There... haven't been very many that appreciated it so far. But at least everyone's safe.”  
Tessa didn't say anything, but she squeezed Sylvia's hand.  
“I promise I won't bite off more than I can chew. I know how to run away.”  
“Thank you,” Tessa said.

* * * * *

Patrol began. The barrier was blue tonight.  
Sylvia launched up to the rooftop, only to find this one already occupied.

“Yo,” Rue greeted.  
“Oh, Rue!” Sylvia said. “How did you get up here?”  
“I have my ways,” Rue said with a smile.  
“Did you climb up the fire escape?”  
“You got it!” Rue laughed.  
“It's good to see you again.”  
“Yeah, you too. Turns out I'm in a class with your old teammate.”  
“Oh, you've met Tessa?” Sylvia asked, trying to act surprised. “How is she doing?”  
“Seems alright. Course, everything's still all new for her, I guess.”  
“Well, I hope she settles in well. I'm... a little worried about her.”  
“She'll be in good hands with me,” Rue smiled.  
“Thank you,” Sylvia smiled back. “It means a lot to me.”  
“Hey, no sweat, right? ...hey, I was thinking about what you said last-”  
“Hold that thought,” Sylvia said. “I sense something.”

She launched herself high into the sky and looked over.   
“A big one, a couple of blocks over that way. I don't see any other girls nearby. I don't think the barrier is going to hold.” She looked over to Rue. “Are you in?”  
Rue grinned. “Sounds good!”  
“I'll meet you there, then – no time to waste!”

Sylvia could _feel_ the barrier break as she flung herself toward the monster. It felt like a heavy bass boom at a concert, but through her sense of magic rather than sound. _It's still not too late_ , she told herself as she landed on the roof above it. _I've got to get it away from the wall_.  
The monster was jammed into whatever hole it had made there. Sylvia pulled gusts from each side of it to squeeze it, forming a gap she could flow the air through – there! It was only a little but it was done; once the monster's seal had broken she could tear wind through the gap. The beast was forced away from the wall and onto the street below, bringing a small shower of children's toys from the room behind.  
Sylvia lowered herself into the gap.  
“Please stay calm!” Sylvia announced, following the standard script. “I'm the magical girl Alchemical Air. Is anyone seriously injured?”  
A family was huddled in the back of the room. The mother was cradling a young boy, while the father tried to guard them with a broom, and a little girl looked on.  
“Please,” the mother said, “my son... He won't respond! And his eyes...”  
“I'm coming,” Sylvia said, and turned to the father. “Warn me when the monster returns,” she told him.  
“Please tell me he'll be okay,” the mother begged as she examined the boy's shoulder. A nasty gash, by the looks of it, and frothing with the dark shadowy goo that monsters cause, but nothing lethal.  
“It will be okay,” Sylvia said. “This wound looks fairly light. He should wake up in an hour or two as long as we can get you all to safety. For now, get him deeper into the house, I will-”  
“Um, miss!” The father called.  
Sylvia turned to see purple fingers clutch the edge of the hole in the wall, and the monster pulled itself back into view.  
“C-can you really beat that thing?” The father asked.  
“Of course,” Sylvia assured him with false confidence. This was a big one, and she was in for a tough fight. “Just hold on tight to something.”  
She drew back her fist and spun air around it, cocooning herself in wind. She braced her feet and cannon-launched herself at the monster, popping it out of the hole in the wall like a wine cork. She felt her fist connect with its body and the whole thing gave way.  
 _Ah,_ she though, _it's soft. Blunt force won't hurt it..._

She had at least brought the fight down to the street. She just hoped the family had the sense to stay back from the hole in the wall.  
She squared off against the monster. Squishy as it was, there wouldn't be a lot she could do to hurt it – most of her powers let her push things around and beat on them with air pulses. Perhaps she could find a way to pull it apart? Can't take too long to think though – got to keep its attention on her and off the defenceless family.  
“Fire in the hole!” cried a voice behind her. Sylvia ducked out of the way of a green vial sailing over her head, exploding directly onto the monster.  
“Nice shot!” Sylvia called. “Your timing couldn't have been better!”  
“Don't get used to it,” Rue called back, “I'm not gonna save your butt every night!”

Sylvia returned her smirk, then turned back to the monster. The odds had turned. The two girls split up and circled around either side of it. Sylvia pulsed air at it to keep its attention off Rue, who could bring the real firepower.  
 _How noble,_ came a voice from below. _Throwing more people into harm's way._  
“Wh...” Sylvia looked down and saw the shadow girl at her feet behind her. “What are you doing here?”  
The shadow appeared to think for a moment, then looked into her eyes.  
 _Distracting you, mostly._

At that moment, Sylvia felt a mass of hands grab onto her. She was pulled off her feet and through the air, crashing into the houses on the other side of the street.  
“Hold on!” Rue shouted, and hurled a potion where the arms holding Sylvia joined the body. The explosion tore them off, and they dissolved away to release her – but Rue's shout had also got the monster's attention. Without mobility or a close-range attack, there was nothing she can do to keep its hands off her.  
Sylvia, now freed, tried to rescue Rue in turn. Air pulses at the arms didn't help, they were too narrow. She tried to push out the air between them, but she only succeeded in pushing the monster around.

Sylvia started to panic. It was starting to pull Rue closer now, its mouth agape. And there was nothing she could do! She couldn't hurt it with air alone, it wasn't solid enough! Why did she bring Rue along with her? At least if this had happened when she was by herself, she might have deserved it!  
She felt her chest tighten. She could barely breathe. Now she'd done it, even if it was in her power to save Rue there was no chance of doing it in this state. This wasn't the first panic attack she had had since the incident, but knowing that was no help at all...

What was it her therapist had told her? Close her eyes. Focus on her breathing. Let the world rage around outside and rest in the eye of the storm. Breathe in. Breathe out.

_The eye of the storm..._

Sylvia opened her eyes. Rue was struggling against the monster's grasp, buying herself time – enough time. Sylvia could do this. She pulled at all the air in the street, and twisted. Spinning it around, forming a cyclone around the monster. It wasn't solid? _Good!_ She focused her cyclone tighter, spinning the air around the monster too, spinning it _through_. And there it was – she had managed to pull open a hole through its middle.

“Rue!” Sylvia screamed through the howling wind. “Now!”

Rue did the only thing she could – she dropped every potion she had. Sylvia caught them in the torrent, pulling them into the centre, and then -

Then she stopped the wind, and the hole in the monster snapped shut over the bomb.

For a second, the world stood still.

And then it exploded.

Sylvia rushed to catch Rue as she fell from severed arms. Pieces of monster goop splattered all over the street.  
“Are you alright?” Sylvia asked as she caught her breath.  
“That-” Rue panted, “was the craziest thing I've ever done.”  
Both of them broke out laughing in relief. Before Sylvia knew what she was doing, she was hugging her. Everything was okay! Neither of them were even hurt. It had come close, but they had managed to get out of it.

“Heads up!” Rue shouted, suddenly. “It's not over!”  
Sylvia looked around. The globs of monster parts were starting to move, forming miniatures of the original. Her heart sank.  
“Shit,” she said.

Sylvia readied herself to fight again. There were a lot of them this time, and while they were small compared to what they had just fought, they were going to be no pushovers.

“Yo, you nerds need help?” someone called.  
A streak of green burst through one of the monsterlings.  
“Team Outrageous is always available to take out the trash!”  
Sylvia had honestly never been more glad to see Outrageous Lime. “Perfect timing!” she called out. She saw their camera, and reflexively slipped into her stage persona. “Plenty to go around!”

The three Outrageous girls split up and started to attack the scattered beasts. Sylvia swept herself gracefully into the air, and started throwing the monsters around – they were light enough to pick up now, and that gave her a weapon. Her thoughts were gone, replaced only with The Show. In front of the lens, she could be everything the fans expected.

Later, the dust had settled, the monsters all killed – finally, this time – and Outrageous Lemon was arguing with the camera woman. With the eyes of the world off her, Sylvia started to think clearly again.   
“Thank you for the assistance,” she said politely to Lime.  
“No big,” she said back. “Hey, aren't you Alchemical Air? You really out here by yourself already?”  
“Well, right now, I have-” Sylvia turned to Rue, only to realise she wasn't there, and hadn't been for a while. She must have run off before she was caught on camera. Sylvia shook her head. “The barrier breached, there's a family that needs help. I'm going to escort them to a safety centre.”  
Lime nodded. “We'll stay here keep an eye on the break in the barrier, then. Make sure nothing else turns up.”

* * * * *

It had happened in the past that Team Alchemical had had to escort people to safety, but back then it was the five of them together – it was very different alone. Sylvia had to try to juggle reassuring the terrified parents, following their directions to the hospital, humouring their excitable daughter, and watching out for threats at once. She wished Rue were still there to help out.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital, where Sylvia knocked sharply on the door. A purple-haired girl – a magical girl, she recognised her from school – opened it.  
“What's going on out-” the girl said, then saw the injured boy. “Oh! Oh no. Everyone come inside right away!”

The girl brought the family through to a nurse to examine the boy's wound. She introduced herself as Vedika.  
“Ah, I know who you are now!” Sylvia exclaimed. “Don't you have the highest GPA in the school? I didn't know you were a healer.”  
“I'm... not,” Vedika said. “My powers aren't very useful for combat, so I just volunteer here.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry!” Sylvia said. “I didn't mean to... I'm sure your powers are still worthwhile.”  
“That's what HP keeps saying...” Vedika said, looking aside. “Oh, right! A friend of yours came in earlier hoping to meet up with you here. She's in the waiting room.”

Rue smiled when Sylvia came to sit with her.  
“Figured I'd find you here eventually,” she said. “Sorry for disappearing on ya like that.”  
“It was the camera, right?” Sylvia said. “I can understand not wanting to feature on the Twilight Spotlight in the morning if you're trying to keep eyes off you.”  
“Thanks,” Rue said, her shoulders relaxing. “Hope you didn't have too much trouble without me.”  
“I _can_ handle myself, you know,” Sylvia said. “...and Team Outrageous helped.”  
Rue smiled. “I'm glad you're safe.”  
Sylvia smiled back. “You too.”  
Rue sighed. “I was thinking about what you said last time. About doing the best for your family. And, like... I'm not, am I? My mom and dad are always getting on my case about registering or getting a team or something cause I'm out here by myself, and I know they're scared. But then something like this happens and reminds me I can't help that. You've gotta get all that attention and fame and money for yours, and even for the girls that don't gotta, they still all want it. And I...” she crossed her arms. “I can't.”  
Sylvia looked her in the eyes. “Then that means you're doing your best, right?”  
“Am I, though? Or am I just being stubborn?”  
“If you can't deal with the attention, then don't force yourself. I used to focus so much on what I _should_ be that I lost sight of who I really was, and it... didn't lead to good places.” Sylvia looked at her feet. “I'm trying to be better about that.”  
Rue patted her on the shoulder. “Thanks. For understanding.”  
“Thank you, too. I wouldn't have had a chance against that monster by myself, and that family wouldn't be here now. You've done a good job tonight.”  
Rue smiled.  
“You know,” Sylvia said, “I'm not ready to have another team for real, I know that, but if we happen to bump into each other again out there... if there aren't any cameras around...”  
Rue nodded. “I could do that. For my fam. And... for you, too.”

Sylvia grasped her hand for a moment, then let go just as quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvia had been eating lunch with Team Forte recently. Roni – Forte Lead – invited her to join them the day after their encounter that night, to apologise for how they had treated her. Especially Debbi, who had almost been in tears about it. Sylvia was wary about forgiving them at first, but their sincerity shone through, and eventually they won her over.  
Having a group to hang out with at lunch had helped bring a sense of normalcy back to her school life. She wouldn't call them friends yet, exactly, but they were good company.

“Hey Sylvia,” Debbi whispered, louder than her speaking voice. “That girl over there keeps looking at you!”  
Sylvia turned to where she was looking. Zoe was there, focusing intensely on her lunch and looking a little pink. They hadn't spoken much since their conversation a few days ago – it had been very awkward for the both of them.  
She turned back to see Gail speaking.  
“Gail thinks she wants to talk to you about something,” Roni translated. “She's very shy, though. I tried talking to her about class once and she couldn't even tell me her name.”  
Gail said something to her.  
“Wait, really?” Roni said. “I didn't even know Silver Strike _had_ a sister.”  
“She certainly gets a lot of attention from her sister's fans,” Sylvia commented. “I think the poor girl feels pressured.”  
“Oooh, do you think it might be about you being on the Daylight Update?” Debbi said. “You were with Team Outrageous! You looked so cool!”  
“Are you returning to the public eye, then?” asked Keys – she had forbidden Sylvia from using her real name.  
“That wasn't planned,” Sylvia said. “It was Outrageous' footage, they just happened to catch me. I won't turn down the opportunity, though.”  
“It's probably a good time to, though,” said Roni. “Not that it's any of my business! But I know you can't afford to stay quiet for long if you want to keep a following.”  
“You're not wrong,” Sylvia said. “I should speak to my manager about booking some interviews before the public _completely_ forgets Team Alchemical.”  
Gail signed something, and Roni translated. “Gail says it's not that bad, a lot of people were excited to see you fighting again. Okay, seriously Gail, how do you find out this stuff?”  
Gail just smiled and tapped her nose.

“Um... Sylvia?” Zoe said hesitantly, as she caught her on her way to class.  
“Oh, Zoe!” Sylvia said, trying to sound surprised. “How can I help you?”  
“That's... um... you saved a family last night, with Team Outrageous and another girl, right...?”  
“Yes, I – wait, another girl? Was there someone else in the Daylight Update?”  
“Um... uh...” Zoe started to panic. “We... got a call from my aunt and uncle... they needed somewhere to stay, since their apartment was breached... they told us about how you saved them... was there not another...?”  
Sylvia breathed a sigh of relief. “That makes sense. No, you're right, I had another friend there, but she doesn't like the public seeing her.” It was... close enough to the truth.  
“Oh... good! So, um... thank you! Thank you for saving them!”  
Sylvia smiled at her. “Well, that's what I'm here for, right?”  
“I just... I... um...”  
“Take your time,” Sylvia said kindly.  
“It's just... they wouldn't be here if you hadn't been... and... I was thinking... why I wanted to be a magical girl in the first place...”  
Zoe sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
“I wanted to be that for someone else. I want to help people... but I don't... know how...”  
Sylvia held her shoulders, and before she could break down into outright crying, hugged her. “You shouldn't feel pressured to go out and fight if you don't really want to,” she said. “But if you do – if, deep down, that is what you want to be doing – then...”  
Sylvia pulled apart and looked her in the eyes.  
“Would you like to come with me on patrol tonight?”  
Zoe jumped in surprise. “Really? With... you? I know I'm not really... anyone...”  
“You don't have to be anyone special to deserve help,” Sylvia said. “Think about it, okay? Here, let me give you my phone number – give me a call if you want to come along with me.”

* * * * *

Sylvia was finishing up her homework when the phone rang. It was barely eight o' clock – still a couple of hours before the barrier went up. Zoe must be keen.  
“Skylark residence,” Sylvia answered smartly. “You're speaking to Sylvia.”  
“Hey Sylvie,” came a familiar voice down the line.  
“Ah! Tessa!”  
“Don't sound so shocked,” Tessa said reproachfully.  
“Oh, I was just expecting someone else. It's nice to hear from you.”  
“If you're waiting for a call then I guess I can call back later...”  
“No!” Sylvia said. “I'll always have time for you, Tess. What did you want to talk about?”  
“I'm just... checking in, really. Rue said you two fought together last night.”  
“We did, yes! She was a good companion. A better reception than I've got from a lot of teams, to be honest.”  
“Things not going well out there?” There was trepidation in Tessa's voice.  
“I wouldn't say that, exactly. The battles are going fine. I just don't get a great reception a lot of the time. Although Team Forte did apologise to me after that first time – we're getting along quite well now.”  
“Oh, that's... good,” Tessa said. “It sounded like you and Rue were in trouble back there.”  
“It was nothing we couldn't handle. We both came out of it just fine, and we saved a boy and his family too. We did what we had to do.”  
The line was silent for a moment.  
“You're always like this, aren't you?” Tessa said.  
“What... do you mean?”  
“Sacrificing. You keep saying you're being careful and not taking risks so I won't worry about you, then you go and risk your life to save people. You're never doing anything for you, you're just giving yourself away all the time.”  
“Tess, that's... that's not fair. You would have done the same, you know that.”  
“Would I?” Tessa said. “Maybe I'm not a good person like you.”  
“...Tess, are you okay?” Sylvia asked. “You're starting to worry me.”  
“I'm just fine,” Tessa said flatly. “Don't worry about me.”  
“I will, though. You said it yourself, right? That's what I do. I want to talk to you in person. How about I treat you to dinner some time soon?”  
“Sorry, no, I can't. I have plans.”  
“I didn't name a day, Tessa... well, how about this. You and Rue. We're all friends with each other, let's get together as the three of us. We don't have to talk about all this, we can just have some fun together.”  
Tessa took a minute, wrestling with herself on the other end of the line.  
“Okay,” she said. “Let's do that.”

* * * * *

There was no denying it – Zoe, in costume, was adorable. Her fluffy hair, her floral cape, even the sigil on her eye – normally a pretty unfortunate affliction – had a certain captivating charm. Sylvia couldn't help but be a little jealous. A look like that would be marketing gold.

“Are you ready?” Sylvia asked. “The barrier will be going up any second now.”  
“There's... no turning back now... right?” Zoe asked.  
“I suppose so.”

The Dome shone, and poured forth the inner barrier. Tonight's was a silvery pearl, speckled with glittering stars. Very pretty to look at, but Sylvia could tell it was going to be hard on the eyes after an hour or so.

“Did you know your eye is so... animated?” Sylvia asked.  
“I-is it?” Zoe stammered. “Does it look stupid? I can't... control it...”  
“No no, it looks good! I was just wondering if it has any special powers.”  
“Um, I don't really know...”  
“Still figuring out your power set?”  
“Yeah... I've got... this thing?” Zoe held up a slingshot, and opened the pouch on her belt to reveal small stones. “I don't think it's going to be very strong, though...”  
“Well, there's no better time to find out. Ready to go and fight some monsters?”  
“Um... I don't know if I can...”

Sylvia sighed. She had figured Zoe had a lot of potential, both as a magical girl and as a friend, but it seemed like she was sabotaging herself with so little confidence. She'd never had this much trouble when she was starting out. But then, she reminded herself, when she had been starting out, Undine and Gwen were already going out as a duo and it was easy to slot herself in. She hadn't had to rely on herself to figure it all out. Undine had never talked about how it was for her.

There was a lot of Undine in Zoe. Sylvia would have no end of patience for her old friend. She could muster some for a new one.

“That's no problem,” she said. “It's fine if you just come out to get a feel for it. I'll make sure you stay safe. Just speak up if you want to join in.”

Zoe smiled and nodded. The night began.

* * * * *

Sylvia's first instinct had been to meet Tessa at their old haunt, La Bonne Nuit, but she quickly decided against it. Too many painful memories. Or, perhaps, too many pleasant ones that are now too far behind. Roni had reccommended a burger restaurant nearby instead, so today she sat at a table at "Burg Berg" waiting for her friends.

Anxiously she checked her watch. She'd said to meet at six, and it was already ten past. It wasn't like Tessa to be late, but then a lot had happened since they last arranged to do anything. It had even been a few days since they made this plan. She hadn't forgotten, had she? Had she even told Rue?

A movement at the door caught her eye – and there! Rue's green hair stood out a lot more without her hat. And, at last, Tessa followed in behind her.  
Sylvia waved them over.

“Sorry we're late!” Rue said cheerfully. “Got a bit caught up at Tessa's house. Her parents are kinda clingy.”  
Sylvia chuckled politely. She'd met the Quinns more than a few times, and they'd always struck her as pretty hands-off parents. But then, the last time she had seen them had been the funeral. A lot had changed.  
“Nearly didn't recognise you with those glasses,” Rue continued. “D'you normally wear them?”  
“I used to wear contacts, before, well...” Sylvia trailed off. “It's kind of embarrassing.”  
“Oh yeah? You can tell me, I won't judge,” Rue smiled, keen for a story.  
Sylvia shifted uncomfortably. Tessa hadn't said anything yet, but she was paying close attention – she deserved to hear the reason. Perhaps it would help.  
“After... all that happened, I couldn't look myself in the mirror. The first time I did I just saw this... monster staring back at me. Like it wasn't my own face. I wasn't seeing things, I just... wasn't seeing _me_. I couldn't stand to look at it, so I couldn't use the mirror to put my lenses in. So I got my old glasses from before I became a magical girl.”  
Sylvia looked over at her friends. Tessa's eyes were glossy with tears, and the colour had drained from Rue's face.  
“Oh shit,” Rue said. “Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I didn't...”  
“You didn't know, it's alright. I've got a lot better since then. These days I just like the look. And I wanted to get away from the person I was before. I wasn't a very good friend back then, and I'm trying to be better.”  
“That's not true,” Tessa said quietly. “You were always a good friend.”  
Sylvia smiled at her. “Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that.”  
Tessa smiled back. A little forced, but she'd take it.  
“Well I don't know what you used to be like, but if you're trying to be a good friend now you're doing a good job of it,” Rue said.  
“I'm glad you think so,” Sylvia laughed, “and you are too! I'm very lucky to have the both of you.”

It was then the waitress arrived to take their order. Sylvia worried at first that being out together like this would start rumours involving them and Rue – but she didn't seem to recognise them as anyone famous. It must have been the power of the glasses.

“I saw that article about you in Twilight Spotlight,” Rue said. “You're training someone?”  
“Wait, you read the Twilight Spotlight?” Sylvia asked. “I thought you didn't go in for all this stuff.”  
“I don't,” Rue said. “Tessa shared it with me.”  
“Are you really training a newbie?” Tessa asked.  
“Sort of,” Sylvia said. “She's very hesitant. She hasn't got involved in any fighting yet.”  
“So, what, you're just giving her a tour of the inner barrier?” Rue laughed.  
“I guess? If she needs a few nights out to get used to it before she starts getting involved, I don't want to pressure her. It must be hard being new and not knowing anyone or how any of it works.”  
“Man, I was just glad to get out of the house back then,” said Rue. “I could finally get some me time. It was pretty scary the first couple of times, but... once you get used to all the scrapes and bruises it's not too bad.”  
“Well, Zoe's a lot more timid. She seems very worried about what people expect of her, so I'm trying not to push her into anything and add to that. She's Silver Strike's sister. Having to live up to that legacy must be difficult.”  
“Since when did Silver Strike have a sister?” Tessa asked. She had been her biggest fan when they were children, before they got their own powers.  
“Since a few weeks ago. That's when she came out, anyway. Maybe I'll have to introduce you some time.”  
“Oh, huh. Yeah, that'd be nice...” Tessa sipped her drink, lost again in her own head.

An hour and several hundred calories later, the three girls finally left for the station, where the eastbound line would take them home.  
“I had a good time,” Tessa said. “Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you both later.”  
“You're not riding with us?” asked Rue.  
“Are you going to the cemetery?” asked Sylvia.  
“Yeah, that,” said Tessa, turning to leave. “Safe journey.”  
“Tessa, wait!” Sylvia called as she ran to catch her. “I want to give you something.” She handed her a slip of card.  
“What this?” Tessa asked.  
“It's my therapist. Her card. It'd mean a lot to me if you gave her a call.”  
“I'm not doing anything weird there,” Tessa laughed. “I just like the peace and quiet.”  
“Tess, look... I know you're struggling. It hasn't been easy for either of us. You deserve to feel better. Even if that night had been your fault... they'd want you to be happy. I know I do. Please give it a chance?”  
Tessa looked at the card for a while before slipping it into her pocket. “I'll see you later, Sylvie,” she said.

Sylvia sighed and returned to the station just as the train was pulling in. Rue stared at her as they took their seats.  
“What?” Sylvia asked.  
“This was for her, wasn't it?” she said. “Coming out to dinner I mean.”  
“Was it that obvious? I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.”  
“No, no! It was cool, it's fun to hang out. I just thought that's really nice of you.”  
“Don't get me wrong, I wanted to hang out with you too. But with Tessa... it hurts to see her this way. I guess you don't know what she was like before, but she used to be so active. She couldn't sit still for ten minutes. She was always taking charge and roping us into doing something she wanted to do, and it was usually good fun. But now I can barely get her to pick up the phone.”  
“Yeah, she's kinda... passive, at school, I guess? She's not usually that quiet but if she does anything outside class it's probably cause I've pushed her. She's pretty nice, though, and it's nice to have someone around who knows how it is, you know?”  
Sylvia nodded. “I really hope she gets better. I just... I don't want to lose her too.”  
“You're doing the right thing,” Rue said, gripping her hand.  
Sylvia held it for a while.

* * * * *

“Ah! Sylvia!”  
Zoe finally caught her at lunch. It had been a few days since they had last gone out together, and Sylvia didn't know why she hadn't called. She had assumed Zoe had just lost her nerve – after several weeks, going out at least three times a week, she still hadn't found it in her to actually join any combat. It was hard to blame her.  
“I did it! I actually fought monsters!”  
Sylvia was stunned. How? When? Was she going out _alone_? But Zoe was beaming, and she didn't want to ruin her mood with concern. “That's wonderful!” she said. “You have to tell me everything.”  
Zoe explained as they sat down how she had been going it alone the last few days, hoping to try her hand at fighting for real. She knew how to stay out of trouble now, but she still wasn't very good at going looking for it.  
“Why by yourself? You know you could have fought with me,” Sylvia asked.  
“Well... it's what Ari always did, you know? She was a really famous solo... and I wanted to be able to do it too...”  
“Just because your sister did it doesn't mean... look, we'll talk about that later, carry on.”  
“Well... last night, I saw a girl running away from a monster, and she ran into an alley... but there was another monster cutting her off at the other end. And then the one chasing her caught up! She seemed really in trouble so I shot at it... And then the shot sort of... exploded into a flower?”  
“A flower?” Sylvia asked. “I suppose you do have a sort of floral theme going on...”  
“Yeah! Like a big one made of metal that pinned it down... so then the other one started coming at me and I shot at it too. They were both pinned down together... then the other girl blew them up with her powers! So maybe she didn't really need my help after all...”  
Sylvia nodded along.  
“But then she fainted so I took her to a safety centre. We hung out there until the barrier went down and... I walked her home. She gave me her phone number and I think... we might be teaming up now?”  
“That's great news!” Sylvia said. “What's her name?”  
“Oh, she's called Rue!”

Sylvia felt like she'd swallowed a bowling ball. Rue teaming up? For all that she was able to take care of herself, Sylvia had always thought she'd be better off with someone watching her back. And with her insistence on staying out of the limelight, she might give Zoe some important perspective on living in her sister's shadow. It sounded like their powers gel together well too. Objectively, they were a great match.  
So why did it hurt to hear about it?

“Hey, I know her!” Sylvia said with feigned enthusiasm. “I'm glad she found someone to team with. So I guess you're not following your sister's footsteps after all?”  
“I don't know what Ari thinks yet... I don't really know...”  
“What works for Ariana might not be what's best for you. You don't want to spend your whole career just being Silver Strike's sister. You don't have to know who you're going to be just yet, but... give things a go and figure out what works for you.”  
“Thanks...” Zoe said. “I'll do that. I just don't want you to think... if I'm not going out with you any more, that I don't like you or anything...”  
“Don't worry, I understand. I'll still be your friend. And you can always come to me about anything, okay?”  
“Yeah... yeah, I will!”

* * * * *

Tonight's barrier was a dark, glossy black, with hand patterns along the walls. Monsters were always harder to spot when the barrier is dark. They blend in better, and aerial reconnaissance didn't achieve as much.

It seemed Sylvia had no problems running into them anyway. They were everywhere tonight. Mostly weak monsters, but more than normal. She knew that injuries had been on the rise, lately – she'd managed to fold that fact into her image as a white knight, as mercenary as that seems – so perhaps things were really coming to a head. She hoped this would be the peak of the wave.

Right. Business. Who might need looking out for, tonight? She knew Team Forte, and they'd got into a habit of the occasional friendly visit anyway, but they could handle themselves pretty well. Team Blitz also patrolled around here, but she didn't get on very well with their leader, especially with them dragging some boy around. They'd probably need help, but wouldn't be happy for it. Team Melty a little further out, but they were very experienced and had probably seen nights this bad before. Team Jewel were good with numbers and only really needed help with the big bosses, and while she owed Team Outrageous a favour for that night with Rue she never found them all that pleasant to interact with. Then there were the solos. Heartful Punch might need some backup for once but who knows where she would end up patrolling any given night, and then there's...

She knew she was only going through her mental list so she could tell herself she didn't just _immediately_ decide to check on Rue and Zoe. But they were the most likely to need support on a night like this, she reasoned. And they'd be happy to see her, wouldn't they?

Some large lizard monsters were scraping at windows on this street. Well, she wasn't about to let anything just break through – she pulled at the air and got to work.

Weeks of fighting alone had honed her powers. Back when she was with Team Alchemical, she would have relied on Sally or Tessa to bring any real pain to monsters this size – not that she would ever have told either of them that. But now there was no backup; she had to get creative with her powers, and she had worked out a lot of new techniques with experience. As the three monsters charged her, she swept them off their feet, and as they tumbled in the air she crashed them into each other, allowing their own flailing claws to do the real work. She ducked beneath the sailing ball of angry lizard then slammed them hard into the ground behind her, killing the one on the bottom.

The surviving two struggled to their feet, and now came the air pulses – not much use against small creatures, but on larger ones they could land a solid hit, and were good for keeping a monster off-balance. That was the key; as long as they couldn't get a solid footing she had them at her mercy. All it took was patience concentration, and she could handle almost anything.

_Run out of meat shields?_ Laughed a voice from somewhere around her.

Reflexively, Sylvia forced a gust of air to launch the two remaining lizards into the sky – it took a big bite out of her magic, but she'd practiced it well as a panic move to finish something quickly, or at least let her get away.  
“Show yourself!” she yelled at the empty street.  
_Right behind you,_ the voice whispered coarsely.  
Sylvia spun around, and there she was – the purple shadow girl.  
“What is your problem!?” Sylvia screamed at its face. “Why are you doing this to me!?”  
_Oh, I'm not focused on you any more,_ it said, its lipless grin never shifting.

Sylvia felt a sharp pain at her back, and turned to face it – the two lizards she had launched had crashed behind her, and got a lucky slash on their way down. The crumpled monsters stirred, and they had... fused, somehow. And three of them? Had the one she killed before survived?

This six-eyed, twelve-legged abomination didn't need to rise to its feet, as its feet were everywhere. It raised a leg to smack at Sylvia, who tried to dodge – but something caught the ribbon at her back. The strike connected, and with a sharp jerk at her waist she was flung clear across the street and slammed into the wall opposite.  
Looking back, she saw the shadow girl holding a torn strip of yellow ribbon.  
_I'll take my chances when I get them, though!_ it laughed, and sank back into the barrier.

Sylvia staggered to her feet, but the monster was coming at her fast. She tried to blow it away, but her movements were slow and the gust wasn't strong enough – this time its claws caught her hard on the arm and pulled her to the ground.

She scrambled away, her back against the wall. She was winded, she was pretty sure she'd twisted an ankle, and she was bleeding from several cuts. She tried to pulse air waves at it to force it to back off, but it was barely slowed by it. The lizard opened its jaw wide, revealing three tongues, and roared a broken scream.

Sylvia curled into a ball. She didn't have the energy left for fear. “So this is how it happens,” she sighed as it closed its jaws around her.

* * * * *

Despite having come so close to death before, Sylvia had never wondered what it would be like. It was dark, and a little bit cold. She could hear muted noises of fighting, as though on the other side of a wall. What would happen now? Would she get to see Sally, and Gwen and Undine? She worried about the people she left behind. Who would take care of her family? Of Tessa? Would Rue and Zoe have to suffer through what she did before, now?

At least dying hadn't hurt. She'd been spared the pain of being chewed to death. She wasn't spared it all, though – she could still feel her earlier injuries. Some lingering memory of her body? Or does she still get her body in the afterlife?  
She tried raising her arm, but it was stopped by something cold and hard. Some sort of metal? She ran her hands along it and it was all around her – she was trapped in some sort of metal ball. What was going on? Where was she?

The sounds of violence faded away, replaced by the sounds of voices shouting. Familiar voices.  
“Sylvia! Sylvia!”  
That was... _Rue's_ voice? Muffled but recognisable. Could she still hear living people?  
“Sylvia, are you okay?” This one was Zoe. “We'll get you out of there!”

Out of there? What did she mean? Then Sylvia realised something.

She hadn't died at all.

Unsure of herself, Zoe pulled at the metal petals that had protected her friend. To her surprise, they didn't resist her touch at all, and came apart like paper. She looked down at Sylvia – beaten, bloody, but alive – and reached down to help her up.

Sylvia grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself up, into the outside. She found herself standing in some sort of bulbous steel flower. Just over there, the remains of the large triple-lizard. The shadow girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Sylvia!” cried Rue, as she ran over and threw her arms around her. “Sylvia, don't... don't ever scare me like that again!”  
“Rue...” Sylvia said, returning her embrace. “What happened?”  
“We saw you facing off against those monsters...” Zoe said. “...and then we jumped in to help.”  
“Zoe fired a shot to cover you with that flower thing,” Rue said. “Sorry for not warning you, but it all happened really fast. You were about to _die_!” She still hadn't let go.  
“You're really hurt!” Zoe said.  
“We need to get you to a safety centre,” Rue said, finally stepping away just enough to look her up and down. “Can you stand?”  
“I think I twisted my ankle,” Sylvia said, “but I-”  
“Then put your arm round me,” Rue said, sliding to her side. “I'll support you.”

Unsteadily, Sylvia allowed Rue to walk her, with Zoe keeping alert for monsters.  
“That purple girl talked to you,” Rue said.  
“Wait... you know about her?” Sylvia asked.  
“Yeah. Last night, when Zoe saved me. I just saw her hand out the corner of my eye. Thought I was seeing things, but now...”  
“She was there,” Sylvia said. “That night we fought the mouth monster with all the hands. And she was there when my old team...”  
“She's been following you?” Rue asked.  
“I think so, yes.”  
“Why didn't you say something? We could've helped!”  
“What could you have done? What could any of us have done? I don't even know what she is!”  
“We could've watched your back! We... I... nearly lost you, and I never even got to...” Rue sighed. “It's getting rougher out here. We need to stick together. The three of us. Even if we can't be a proper team together, we-”  
“Yes!” Sylvia blurted out. “Yes, I want to join your team! I... don't want to lose you either. Either of you.”  
“You sure?” Rue said. “I still can't go on-”  
“I know, I know, we'll figure something out, I just... I want to be with you too.”  
Sylvia and Rue smiled at each other.

Finally, Sylvia realised why she felt so hurt that Rue had invited Zoe to form a team first. Looking into her eyes... her face was so close now. Maybe she was a little delirious from the blood loss, but she could almost just...

“We're here!” Zoe announced. “Open up!” She knocked on the hospital doors, and that same girl let opened them. Vedika, that was her name.  
“Another injury?” Vedika beckoned them in. “Come right this way! We're very busy tonight, so if you can stand to wait a few minutes...”

The moment was gone, as they were ushered into the waiting room. But the feeling wasn't. This was right, this was what she needed to be doing. Forget the business angle, she could worry about that later. Her friends needed help, and she had to be there for them.

But she needed them too. And that was what had taken her far too long to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into this intending to write a shipping fic, but sometimes characters tell you what they want to do, you know?
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
